


Still-sprung in the sunlight's sheeting

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Iceland and Norway make plans to visit Denmark.What better time to try something new?
Relationships: Denmark/Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Still-sprung in the sunlight's sheeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilMissLibra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissLibra/gifts).



> Request was for some happy Denmark/Norway/Iceland ot3. Written as part of FTH 2020. Beta read by lovely and helpful Kanadka. Thank you! <3
> 
> Title comes from "Small song for the scent of balsam poplar" by Jan Zwicky.

The evening sun filtered in through the window, settling on the crisply-made bed and the suitcase on top of it.

Norway was packing.

Iceland sank down onto the edge of the bed and watched. Everything tidy, neatly folded. He tried not to think about his own suitcase, which was much less organized. It had everything he needed, and that was what mattered. 

The plan was to spend some time together with Denmark, and neither of them would need to bring much. A week in Copenhagen wasn't anything like the excursions Norway sometimes took Iceland on, staying for ages out in the wilderness with barely a sign of people and, even worse, no wifi.

A week at Denmark's place meant warmth, and comfort, and being close in the best kind of way.

"So," Iceland said, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve, trying to look like he was just casually making small talk. "Do you have anything you want to do while we're there?" That old nervous energy rose like it always did, poking at his brain, trying to be noticed. Iceland shoved it down. Relax, he told himself. You've got this.

Norway paused, straightening a little to look at him. It was a careful look, and a familiar one, that quiet sort of look that Norway got sometimes when it seemed like he was practically reading Iceland's mind. "No," he said slowly as he resumed folding the shirt in his hands, then carefully slid it into his suitcase. "Reckon you do, though. Was there summat you wanted to go see? A concert, mayhaps?"

"No, that ain't – I mean, that isn't what I meant." He could feel the flush creeping up his neck, deep warmth settling in his cheeks. "Not that kind of thing." Well, if Norway wasn't going to catch on, Iceland thought, he might as well make it clear. "I meant something more... private? With the three of us."

That made Norway pause again. Look at him again. This time, the look was curious and warm and interested in a way that made Iceland blush even deeper. It lasted for only for a moment before Norway broke eye contact. Shoved one more thing into his suitcase. Closed it. "Been a while since we tried anything new." Light and casual.

How does he _do_ that? Iceland wondered. How does he talk about it so easily? As always, he thought that it just wasn't fair that Norway always looked so gracefully composed when he wanted to. Still, he took a deep breath, and tried to do the same – tried to speak as easily, tried to look the way Norway looked, cool and put-together. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. And I have some ideas."

"Did ya' tell Denmark these ideas?" Norway asked. He stepped closer, bending down to brush his fingertips against Iceland's flushing cheeks.

Iceland swallowed. He thought back to two weeks previous when he'd been on the phone with Denmark and suggested it to him. "Yes," he said, sweeping his tongue over his lips. "He thought it sounded good."

Norway was curious, Iceland could tell, no matter how straight-faced his expression was. And when Norway sank down beside him on the bed, and leaned in to kiss him, a giddy, twisting feeling rose in Iceland's chest as he kissed back, knowing that he'd caught his interest.

Finally, Norway tilted his head to whisper to Iceland, his voice low-toned and soft. "Tell me," he said, lips brushing just so against the shell of his ear.

Iceland shivered and did.

* * *

Denmark had asked him the same thing. Like Norway, he'd been curious at first, not realizing what Iceland was talking about. But when the hints clicked into place, Iceland could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh yeah?" he'd asked. "You've been thinking about this a while?"

Iceland tried to picture him. Sprawled out over the sofa in his living room, maybe. Sunlight falling on him. That smile on his face broad and growing broader as he thought about Iceland's suggestion.

"A little," Iceland had said, trying to keep his tone casual, as if the topic weren't anything much at all. It was always easier to stay composed with Denmark than with Norway, and it was even easier for Iceland to keep himself steady over the phone. It meant that Denmark couldn't see him blush, and it meant that Iceland could imagine that Denmark's reaction was stronger than his own. "Want me to tell you about it?"

He'd tried to keep his voice low and sultry, like Norway often did. He wasn't sure if it came out exactly the way he wanted, but he heard Denmark suck in a breath before responding with a yes, so at least he got the point across.

Iceland had been lounging in bed when they'd had that call. A lazy Sunday morning, and he hadn't bothered to straighten the sheets or change out of his pajamas. That turned out to be for the better, because as much as he tried to keep his composure while telling Denmark about his fantasies, Iceland couldn't stop his body from responding the way that it did. 

As he spoke, he found Denmark's responses slowly growing more distracted. It sounded like he wasn't faring any better.

Eventually, Iceland paused. "You can go ahead, you know. If you want." As soon as he said it, Iceland bit his lip, feeling embarrassed. He'd phrased it the way Norway would.

There was a laugh from the other end of the line. "That obvious?"

"A little." Iceland thought about it. Pictured Denmark. Imagined what must be going on in his trousers. Maybe 'little' wasn't the right word. "I don't mind."

"All right, then!" A pause, during which Iceland caught his breath, imagining Denmark's hands undoing buttons. Dragging the zipper down. Then – "You can go ahead too, y'know? If you want. As long as you keep going. I want to hear the rest."

There was a smile in Denmark's voice. There always was. Iceland could visualize him so perfectly, grinning as he said that, with one of those big, familiar hands coiled around his cock.

Iceland bit his lip and drew down the band of his pajama pants. Wrapped his own hand around his cock. Imagined for a moment that it was Denmark's hand. That Denmark was spooned up against him, one arm wrapped around him, cheerfully telling him to go on, go ahead. That he should say what would come next.

"Okay," Iceland said again, trying once more to sound sexy rather than flustered and turned on. "I'll keep going."

And he did. Iceland talked, stroking himself off as he said exactly what he wanted Denmark and Norway to do to him. How he wanted both of them at once – no more taking turns. He talked until his words faltered and shook, and Denmark sounded similarly affected, a tremor in his usually boisterous voice. Soon they gave up on talking completely, at least for the moment.

Later, sounding dazed from the afterglow, Denmark had said that Iceland should tell Norway this idea. That Norway would be _very_ interested.

Hazy and exhausted and still a little embarrassed, but also feeling very pleased with himself, Iceland agreed.

* * *

Deciding to tell Norway and actually telling him were two different things.

With Denmark, the words had come so easily in spite of Iceland's embarrassment. Knowing that Denmark couldn't see how flustered he was had helped no small amount.

That wasn't the case with Norway.

With Norway, Iceland had to deal with the proximity. The fact that Norway was sitting next to him, one arm coiled around Iceland's waist. How intently he listened, dark eyes fixed on Iceland.

"I want..." Iceland licked his lips. Took a deep breath. Tried again. "I want both of you."

"That could mean anything," Norway said quietly. He brushed a kiss to Iceland's cheek. "Ain't like we've never done it all together before. You'll have to be more specific. Go on, then."

Conscious of the warmth from Norway's arm around him, Iceland knew that no amount of playing it cool was going to help. No matter what, he was going to be flustered. Norway always had that kind of effect on him.

Iceland was sure Norway could feel the heat from his cheeks.

The words tumbled out of his mouth. Somehow, Iceland managed to say exactly what was on his mind, in spite of how intently Norway was listening, and the embarrassing way his body reacted just from _talking_ about having both of them inside of him at once.

"Sounds good," Norway said. His lips were by his ear, brushing against it as he spoke in that low-toned voice, and Iceland knew that was absolutely on purpose.

"Yeah," Iceland said, taking in a long, shaky breath.

"And Denmark liked it too?"

"...He did."

Norway made a soft sound of acknowledgement, then brought a hand up to gently turn Iceland's head. For a moment, Iceland was caught by his eyes – deep and dark and intense, but also looking very interested and very pleased – and then Norway's lips pressed against his, and Iceland stopped thinking.

Sinking into the kiss was easy. He gave in to the warmth of Norway's mouth, parting to let him in as his tongue swept over his lower lip. He felt Norway's hand on him – long familiar fingers trailing down to brush over his thigh.

Much too soon, the kiss broke.

Norway stayed close.

"Let me take care've this for you," he murmured. There was no question about what he meant.

"Okay," Iceland said, feeling dazed from the kiss, his cheeks still heated from before. "That... that sounds good."

Without a word, Norway drew away from his side, and sank down onto his knees in front of him.

Iceland could never get over the deft way he moved at times like this. How casual he looked while he went about it. Sure, Norway had more practice with things like this than he did, but that wasn't it. Iceland was sure of that. It was as if – so Iceland thought, as Norway eased his thighs apart and set about unzipping his trousers – it was as if it came easy to Norway because he liked it so much.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Norway glanced up at him, and smiled. A moment later, he rendered Iceland completely unable to think of anything at all.

At first, Iceland tried to stay quiet, biting his lower lip to keep himself quiet. But his hand shook as he moved to sweep Norway's hair out of his eyes, and eventually... well. There was no point in trying to hold the sounds back. Not with Norway on his knees in front of him, with his mouth hot and slick on Iceland's cock, his breath heavy and quick. Iceland gave in and moaned, twining Norway's hair tightly around his fingers.

He came even more quickly than usual, which was embarrassing. But as he sighed and fell back to rest on the mattress, Iceland decided that he didn't really care that much.

Telling Norway what he wanted had gotten him all hot and bothered, and then with what had happened next... anybody else would have reacted the same way.

He heard Norway standing, letting out a soft sigh. Iceland cracked his eyes open to look at him. While he'd been sucking off Iceland, Norway had been getting himself off as well – but he hardly looked like it. Norway was calm and straight-faced as he plucked a tissue from the bedside table to wipe his hands. The only sign that he'd been up to anything was how mussed his hair was from being in Iceland's grip, and a barely-there hint of pink on his cheeks.

How does he do it? Iceland thought. How does he look so unaffected all the time?

He didn't say it. He just swallowed, trying to think of the right thing to say, then settled on – "So, I... guess you liked my idea."

Norway huffed out a laugh. "Could say that," he said. Then he moved, dipping low to kiss him.

Iceland reached up to touch him, cupping his head to keep him there. He deepened the kiss and as Norway parted his lips for him, Iceland slid his tongue into Norway's mouth and tasted himself.

Neither of them said anything else.

* * *

Copenhagen was the same as it usually was in summer: loud and sunny. And when Norway and Iceland stepped into Denmark's apartment after the trip over, they weren't surprised to find that Denmark was just as loud and sunny as his city. Iceland had hardly put his suitcase down before strong arms wrapped around him to lift him off his feet.

"Ice! It's good to see you!"

"Ack – yeah, it's good to see you too," Iceland replied, clinging to Denmark even though he knew he wouldn't let him fall.

"Put him down, Denmark," Norway said. "He ain't the only one here, y'know."

It was a relief to be back on his feet. Denmark didn't seem to take the order badly; he was still grinning when he turned to Norway, dipping his head to steal a kiss. "Missed ya'," he said, nosing at Norway's cheek.

"You saw us a month ago."

"Still!"

"Denmark has a point," Iceland said. No matter how many phone calls or texts or letters they shared, it didn't compare to the real thing.

"See?"

The kiss Denmark pressed to Iceland's lips was gentler than his earlier greeting, almost apologetic, as if to make up for the whole thing. Iceland could hear Norway sigh, sounding exasperated, but he was sure that it was just as put on as it usually was.

"I'm happy you're here," Denmark muttered against his lips before withdrawing, turning toward Norway to slide an arm around his shoulder. "Okay, let's get you settled before those cinnamon buns come out of the oven. You guys are right on time!"

It was going to be a good week, Iceland thought as he shrugged off his coat, and the promise of trying something new was one reason for that. But as he breathed in deep the scent of cinnamon buns and fresh coffee, still feeling the warmth of Denmark's lips on his, he knew it wasn't the only reason.

* * *

Two days passed.

Iceland had known better than to think they would do anything the first night. They usually didn't when visiting one another, tiring as travel could be, and this time was no exception. As always, they ended up doing nothing more than sleeping, with Norway and Iceland curled up together on either side of Denmark, nestled against his big warm body.

The next day was a blur. They rented bicycles for a long ride through the city. Spent the afternoon picnicking in a quiet park, with Denmark and Iceland talking together to catch up while Norway rested nearby with a book, offering the occasional comment.

When they finally made it back to Denmark's apartment, Iceland was too exhausted to even think about doing anything in the bedroom other than sleep, let alone try something new. Neither Denmark nor Norway said anything about it, but by the glances they shared, it looked like they were thinking the same thing.

So, they slept. Snuggled up together. Norway at the centre that time, his pointy nose pressing against Iceland's neck as he clung to him.

The third day, Iceland decided.

Third time's a charm, he told himself. That was what they said, right? But it was one thing to think it, and another thing to put it into words.

It was afternoon. Denmark and Norway were out on the balcony, laptops between them, taking care of all the official business they'd ignored the previous day. Iceland knew that he should be doing the same, but he could hardly even think about that with everything else on his mind.

He poured himself a coffee. Sat at the kitchen table and scrolled through his phone as he tried to think of the right thing to say, tried to decide what would be the right moment. He knew that he couldn't wait until evening to bring it up. Their plans weren't complicated – not compared to some of the things he had done one-on-one with Norway, things he never would have dreamed of if Norway hadn't suggested them – but it still wasn't the kind of thing to do without talking it over first.

Say it, Iceland told himself. Don't overthink it.

He listened. Glanced toward the balcony. A moment before, his partners had been talking over something. Business. Now, the balcony was quiet, aside from the sound of typing and noise coming from the street below.

Finally, he heard Norway let out a long sigh, followed by the sound of a laptop clicking shut.

"Had enough?"

"Reckon so."

Iceland swallowed. Rose from his seat. Took a deep breath, then stepped out onto the balcony.

Denmark looked up. Flashed him an inviting smile. "Hey!" he said, nudging a third chair out from the patio table for him. "Want to join us?"

"If you're done."

"Just finishing up," Norway said. He glanced over, met Iceland's eyes. There was a flicker in his expression, as if he realized that there was something Iceland wanted to say. "Ought to have a sit. 'S nice out."

Iceland sank down. Set his coffee cup on the table. For a moment, they all sat in companionable quiet as Denmark finished up one last email.

Iceland turned over the thought of what he wanted to say in his head, deciding how to put it. When Denmark's laptop finally clicked shut, he knew. He'd be direct about it. Plain and simple. No need to be nervous, then.

"Um," he said. Two pairs of eyes darted to look at him, causing a blush to rise in his cheeks under the attention. Iceland cleared his throat and kept going. "Tonight. Tonight sounds good. For the... you know."

Smooth, Iceland told himself. Real smooth. That's exactly how you meant to put it. You're mister charismatic, all right.

He wanted to sink into his seat from embarrassment, but neither Norway nor Denmark made any comment on the awkward way that he put it. A look passed between them as they considered his suggestion, wordless, as though communicating silently.

Denmark patted him on the shoulder. "Not still tired from yesterday, are ya'?" he asked. There was a grin on his face again, that familiar warmth.

"I'm fine," Iceland said. "Yesterday was a lot of bike riding." He'd rather like something else to ride, he thought, and flushed. "But now I'm ready. For tonight, I mean," he said. "Not right this minute."

"Hmm." Norway's foot nudged against his. "Looks like we'll have to see to it. Tiring you out again tonight, that is."

Iceland could feel the blush on his cheeks deepening, heat creeping up his ears. "Sure," he said. "I'd like to see you two try."

Another glance between them. Denmark's broad smile, and a hint of one tugging at Norway's lips. "I think you'll be right spent by the time we're through with you," Norway said.

Iceland didn't doubt it at all.

* * *

The rest of the day moved slowly, as if now that they'd decided on the plan for the evening, everything was going to take its time. They went out for an easy walk, and Norway and Iceland enjoyed the sunlight while listening to Denmark talk and talk and talk. Supper was quiet and relaxing and slow, and as Denmark and Iceland cleaned up afterward, Norway slipped away to the bedroom.

Iceland shivered, and almost dropped the mug he was drying. He breathed deeply, then carefully put it on the counter.

Denmark looked at him, then toward the bedroom. Then to him again. "Went to turn down the sheets," he said, voice quieter than usual, fond in its low tones. "But we'll wait a little while before we get to that, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"No." Shaking his head, Iceland took a step closer, moving to lean against him. "Just anticipating, I guess. Excited."

Dipping his head, Denmark pressed a kiss to Iceland's temple. "Okay," he said, and left it at that.

At one point, earlier in their relationship, Denmark might have asked if Iceland was sure about all this. Might have reminded him that he could change his mind at any time. But by now, he trusted Iceland's word – both he and Norway did, and Iceland was glad for it.

True to what Denmark said, he and Norway didn't drag Iceland to the bedroom after the dishes were done. 

They settled on the balcony table with a pack of cards, playing vri åtter in the warm evening light. Iceland had learned a long time ago that Denmark and Norway liked to take their time with intimate moments. Sometimes, rushing it was all well and good – but any time that they actually planned to go to bed with each other was best left until it was a reasonable time for _going to bed_ , and not a minute before.

It was weird logic, but Iceland had decided a while ago that it was best not to question them on some things. Habits died hard with old nations, and if that was what they liked, it wasn't his business.

As the game wrapped up, Iceland felt Norway's foot brush against his under the table.

"Looks like you've won," Norway said, nodding to Iceland's empty hand.

"Well! Someone's lucky," Denmark said. "In more ways than one." He grinned as he took the cards, shuffled them into the deck.

Iceland licked his lips. Brushed his foot back against Norway's. Tried hard to keep himself from blushing. "I guess so," he said.

It was time.

* * *

The window had been left open. With the blinds pulled up, Denmark's bedroom was airy and bright. They didn't bother to turn on the lights.

"Ready?" Denmark asked, dipping his head to whisper it by Iceland's ear. Iceland closed his eyes and sighed as Norway's arms snaked around him from behind, experienced hands moving to work at the buttons on his shirt.

The question wasn't 'are you sure,' but it was close enough. And while Iceland couldn't fault him for checking, by now Denmark should know. If he weren't ready, they wouldn't be in Denmark's bedroom.

He didn't say that. Instead, he moved to catch Denmark's lips in a soft kiss. Lifted a hand to grip the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"I'm ready," Iceland said when he broke the kiss, lingering close. "Are you?"

Norway made a soft sound, a huff of a laugh. "Best watch out, Denmark," he murmured, pressing his face to Iceland's neck, as if to hide a smile that Iceland couldn't see. "He knows what he wants."

"He sure does." And there was that sunny smile again, before Denmark stole another kiss and let his hands drop to work at Iceland's trousers. "Let's not disappoint him, then."

There was nothing better than being between Denmark and Norway. Their hands were steady, their movements in synch as they stripped him. Iceland knew that it was because they were both experienced, and familiar with each other, and they knew how they wanted all of this to go. But as he let them undress him, he couldn't help but think that at least part of the reason it came so easily to them was because he was the one between them.

When they were all stripped bare, they arranged themselves on Denmark's bed. Iceland settled himself in Denmark's lap, back to his chest. Silent, Norway looked the two of them over, then took Iceland's face in his fingertips and kissed him long and slow and deep.

Their movements were careful and slow. Norway's lips firm against Iceland's. Denmark's mouth at his neck. Norway's fingertips trailing down Iceland's chest. Denmark's hand between Iceland's legs, gently stroking his cock, the action not nearly enough to get him anywhere, not yet. He could feel Denmark's arousal against his ass, stiff and ready, and felt a shiver slip down his spine. Sliding his hand low, Iceland moved to touch Norway. Trailed his fingers down his body until he coiled his fingers around Norway's cock, making Norway gasp against his mouth.

Iceland broke the kiss. He felt dizzy, and they'd barely even started yet. "Are you ready to...?" He trailed off, not sure how to put it, even though he'd told them before exactly what he wanted. Somehow it was different when he was pressed between them, anticipating.

"Ready to...?" Norway asked, moving to graze a kiss to Iceland's cheek. It was clear by his tone that he knew _exactly_ what Iceland meant.

Iceland groaned, and it wasn't because of the sensation of Denmark touching him, not entirely. And it wasn't because of Norway's lips by his ear, or the low sultry tone of his voice. This kind of teasing was nothing new, but he wasn't sure how much of it he could put up with, not tonight.

"I _want_ you," Iceland panted. "I want you both. Now. Please?"

Behind him, Denmark chuckled. Pressed a kiss to Iceland's hair. "C'mon, Nor," he said, a smile in his voice. "Let's give him what he wants."

* * *

It was the work of a moment to get Iceland turned around so he could straddle Denmark's lap, baring his ass for Norway. The kiss Denmark gave him was wet and hot, and Iceland parted his lips to let him deepen it even further. He sucked at Denmark's tongue, moaning as Norway pressed two lube-slicked fingers against his asshole, then slowly slid them into him.

Norway took his time, like he always did. Iceland muffled a whimper against Denmark's mouth, shivering as Norway eased his fingers into him. It was a lot, but it wasn't enough, and he rocked back against Norway's hand, trying to get him to slide them in deeper. He gasped as Denmark's hands slid over his hips, moving behind to cup his ass and spread him wide, as if to expose him even more for Norway, giving him a good view of what he was doing.

Iceland heard a soft, satisfied sound from behind him, then felt a feather-light brush of lips against his spine.

"Awful eager, ain't you," Norway murmured, sliding his fingers in knuckle-deep.

Iceland groaned and broke the kiss. Glancing over his shoulder, he glared at Norway. "You're teasing again," he said, unable to keep a pout out of his voice.

"Teasin' both of us," Denmark added, arching up to grind against Iceland. "C'mon, Nor, not everyone's as patient as you, yeah?"

There was a laugh in his voice, but Iceland could tell that he meant it. Not that Iceland didn't feel the same way. If Norway kept fucking him with his fingers like that, it might be enough to -

Norway eased his fingers out of him before Iceland could complete that thought. "Ought to learn some patience," he murmured, nuzzling at Iceland's shoulder as he slid his other hand along Iceland's hip, then inward, stroking at his cock affectionately.

"And you should learn not to tease," Iceland breathed. He glanced down at Denmark. Moved to steal a soft kiss. "Go ahead," he breathed, nosing along his cheek.

Turning his head, Denmark caught his mouth again in a kiss, and a moment later, the head of his cock pushed inside him.

It was big and familiar and good and as Iceland rolled his hips, rocking down onto Denmark's cock, he let out a soft moan. Eyes falling shut, Iceland was conscious of the sensation of Denmark's hands at his hips, of Norway's hand on his cock and mouth at his neck, warm breath fluttering over his skin. There would be more, but for the moment there was this, and even with all his anticipation he would never get tired of it.

He moved at his own pace for a while, rocking down as Denmark thrust up into him. But eventually Norway gripped him by the hips. Leaned in to speak at his ear. Lingered for a moment before murmuring, "Slow down, will you. We ain't done here."

Iceland moaned softly. "Right," he breathed, voice coming out less steady than he wanted it to. Then again, who could blame him?

"You're ready for this, Ice?" Denmark asked. He smiled wide, cheeks flushed from their movements.

It was clear by the tone of his voice that he had a pretty damn good idea of what the answer was going to be.

"...Yes." Iceland practically breathed the word. "Nor? Please." He looked back over his shoulder. Met Norway's gaze. Norway caught it, held it. He said nothing, only leaned in to steal a kiss, soft pressure against Iceland's mouth.

Then Norway withdrew and got to work.

Behind him, Norway was rearranging his hips to align himself better with Denmark. Then Iceland felt the head of Norway's cock press against the already-stretched rim, and further pressure as Norway carefully slid into him. Just like before, Iceland couldn't help but moan. He was loose, but so tight around them both.

It was so much. It was one thing to think about it, to fantasize about it. To get himself off by imagining both of them filling him. To use toys on himself and imagine what it would be like to have both of the nations he cared about most inside of him at the same time.

It was another thing to actually experience it.

The sensation of being full was incredible. Being fucked by Denmark was enough in itself, but with Norway too, it was overwhelming. Iceland couldn't help but think of how wide he was stretched, how flushed and pliant he was. How he must look to the both of them.

Strong hands gripped him, bracing him as Denmark and Norway moved together, rocking into him slowly, slowly. Iceland could hardly move, all he could do was hold on, rolling his hips in time with their thrusts to take them in deeper. With his hands braced as they were, bracketing Denmark's body, he couldn't touch himself, but he didn't need to.

The sensation alone was enough to bring him close.

It was exactly what he had wanted. The slow, intense feeling of Denmark and Norway frotting against each other inside of him. Denmark's low, deep groans as he rocked upward, his hand coiled around Iceland's cock to help him along. Norway's sighs, his fingernails sharp on Iceland's hip, his movements slow but no less intense for that.

There was nowhere else Iceland would rather be.

He came more quickly than he would have liked. It didn't help that he'd already been halfway there when Norway slid his cock into him.

It had been the quickening of bodies moving. Denmark's hips snapping upward. Norway sharper, more intense, his gasps coming heavy and fast. Iceland's name moaned breathlessly, Norway's mouth hot on his ear. No wonder they'd made him come fast and hard.

Not that either of them lasted much longer after they brought him over. Not that Iceland would have minded if they had. Or if they'd wanted to go again after that. But it went as he'd expected, with the two finishing together inside of him, leaving him feeling slick and overstimulated and exhausted.

They cleaned up as efficiently and easily as they'd done everything else. Iceland, dazed, murmured an offer to help, but they assured him that there was no need. Kisses to the cheek. "Let us take care of this," Norway had said, his voice gentle as he brushed Iceland's sweat-damp hair from his face. "You've had more than enough to do tonight."

He wasn't about to argue with that.

* * *

The kitchen smelled of hot chocolate.

Iceland stirred his mug. Breathed in the sugary scent. It was the wrong time of year for it, but he didn't care. As far as he saw it, it was always nice to have hot chocolate after trying something new.

Strong arms slid around his waist, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Did ya' have a nice time?" Denmark asked, dipping his head to graze a kiss to Iceland's temple.

Iceland sucked in a breath, feeling his cheeks flush in spite of himself. "Yes," he admitted as he allowed himself to lean back against him, still feeling exhausted from the sex they'd had earlier. "It was..." For a moment, he groped for a word. Unable to come up with anything that would be just right, he grinned, and turned a little to nuzzle him.

"It was 'good,' mayhaps?" Norway offered, leaning against the counter at Iceland's side. His hair was in slight disarray, the usually sharp lines of his face relaxed.

Iceland let out a soft laugh. "I guess," he said. It didn't describe how incredible it had felt, but it would do. "I'd like to do that again." He looked to meet Norway's eyes, saw a raised eyebrow. "Not tonight! But… you know. Some time. Another night."

"Mmhm." Norway nodded with approval, then paused, and looked to Iceland's hot chocolate. "You plannin' on sharing?"

"There's more where that came from," Denmark said, reaching into the cupboard to get the container of chocolate for him. "Enough for all of us."

Which wasn't far off from describing everything else, Iceland thought, but didn't say.

They stayed up late into the night, cuddling on the sofa with the television turned down low, their mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of them.

Iceland nestled against Denmark, and shifted so Norway could rest his head comfortably in his lap.

Nothing had ever felt so right.


End file.
